вяσкєη
by theevilangelz11
Summary: This is about a girl names Selena and her best friend Demi. Demi was Selenas everything but when she moves, Selena has to face a lot of hard times. She ends up getting disorders. Will she survive read this to find out. A book about friendship.


Selena banged at Demi's door until it opened. Selena clasped on the ground and started to laugh in pain.

"It's about time you open up Dem" said Selena in a happy tone. Demi stared at Selena with a unpleasant face. Selena got up and looked at Demi. A tear feel down Demi's cheek and she pretended to smile.

Demi knew telling Selena the truth would probably make her fall into tear, so she kept quite. The room was so silent that you could hear a penny drop until Selena got up and said "why so sad?" Demi smiled a fake smile and said "who me? No."

After a few minutes Demi left out a gasp and stared at Selena and said "I am moving." A tear fell down Demi's face knowing that she might lose the one and only friend she could actually trust and knew. Selena and Demi had been friends for many years and told each other everything but, Demi felt like what she just said was suppose to stay only between her and her parents.

Selena stared at the ground and shook her head. She leaned against the wall and slid down on her back and wiped her cheek. She looked up at Demi and said "when?" That was the answer Demi did not way to hear she gasped for air because she felt as if she was chocking. "Today after five hours." Selena stared at the ceiling and played with her hair and then stared at Demi and gave her a hug. "I will miss you, you promise never to lose me and stay in contact and never what so ever get a new best friend." Demi nodded in pain. How could Selena she thought How could she just let me go like that?

Demi pushed Selena back and smiled a fake smile and said "well, I need to pack now." Selena knew leaving Demi would be a torturing adventure but, she had to make her friend feel like nothing will happen.

The day of the flight Selena came extra early to say good bye to Demi. They both hugged for ten minutes and let go. Demi stared at Selena and took a bracelet out.

"Remember me by this." She held out her hand and gave the box to Selena. Selena picked it up and opened it and a tear fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh Demi this is the sweetest thing ever."

"Hand crafted."

It was a real silver necklace that had the words best friends written on it and on the front wore two words 'Demi and Selena'. Selena put it on and smiled and said "I love you Dem."

"I love you too Selly."

Selena talked to Demi until it was time for them to leave. Selena got up and looked at Demi with a sad smile and said "I will...miss you." They both hugged. Demi grabbed her luggage and said "I hope you can meet us in London sometimes?" Selena nodded.

"Give me your number when you get there."

"Sure thing Selly." Demi screamed back with a jiggle voice.

Demi went in the car and drove off. Selena got on her bike and started to pedal. She kept turning around to see what was happening. A tear well of Selena's eye and crashed on the ground. She started to pedal hard but, nothing happened she was stuck. Her hands got weak, her feet got week. She felt as if she was going to tumble to the ground. Her best friend and her just fell apart. What happened to all those promises and all those secrets we told each other thought Selena where they gone? Selena tried to pedal she pressed down on the bike and twisted but her foot would not jam.

She grabbed her head and smashed it on the handles of the bike "what's wrong with me?" Selena said with a tortured voice. She thought nobody could hear her and she got off her bike and walked to a bench. Selena sat there for n hour and stared at the ground thinking about the past. She clutched her hands together and made them into a fist she stood up and looked at herself she started hitting herself. What am I doing thought Selena? Then she clasped on the ground and burst into tears. The thought of her best friend forever killed her inside. It made scars and now it came true. She was broken.

Cpater 2)

Selena woke up to the sound of her alarm. She banged on the top of the clock to make it shut up. She got up and crashed her face onto her pillow. Why does school begin so early? She thought. She sat at the corner of her bed and stared out the window. Demi was no longer waiting downstairs super early for Selena and her to walk to McDonalds and get a burger and walk to school. Demi would usually get Selena up early and they would walk to school and on the way stop at a fast food restaurant to eat. That was no longer all the past was gone, Selena had to begin a fresh new start.

She got up and went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She got out of the bathroom and dried her hair. She got out her favourite pair of skinny jeans and a skin tight tang top that said ROCK AND ROLL on it. She wore her white hoop earning and banged her feet into her black boots. She stood up and went to the closet mirror. "God do I look smocking hot" bragged Selena. Demi would eventually say that to Selena everyday to keep her self-esteem up. Selena had a pretty low self-esteem, at school Selena was known as one of the prettiest girls but, Selena never agreed. Demi disliked that a lot so, Selena wanted to see how it felt to actually do what Demi wanted.

Selena ran downstairs with her hair open. She went downstairs and straightened her hair and quickly combed it to make it steady. She got her cereal out and ate from the box. The milk was not out so she just drank from the carton. She quickly grabbed her bag and looked at the clock. There was only five minutes before she was late. She grabbed her jacket and ran outside. "Bye honey" yelled her mother from upstairs. "Bye mom" said Selena back.

Selena made it just in time. When the bell rang she was on the stairs of the school. She quickly grabbed the handle and ran inside. The principle was in front of the door looking at Selena. "Again Ms. Gomez this is your second warning this week one more and detention understand." Selena nodded in agreement and ran to her class immediately.

"OMG Selena you look amazing" Said Ashley when Selena entered the room.

Selena looked at herself in a weird way. Ashley hated Selena's guts because Selena beat her in the hottest contest that the students make for fun. More people voted for Selena than Ashley which made Ashley really mad. "Thanks" smiled Selena. Inside Selena was yelling and screaming with horror. What a vain girl thought Selena.

"So, about Demi are you still-"

"Yes I am still going to the party, even if I don't have a friend to hang out with."

"Come on Sel you can't be that ridicules, you need someone to hang with."

"Fine, I have loads of other friends."

"Oh yeah the dorks, geeks and don't forget the Goths."

Selena eyed all the groups Ashley pointed out and gave Ashley a evil look and said "you think you're so cool and hot don't you?" Ashley got off Nick's desk and looked Selena in the eye and said "duh!"

" Well, you are not, you are just a piece of trash who has backup to make her look big, if we take all the walls that protect you, you are just a piece of crap so shut it dumba***."

Ashley stared at Selena with a horrified face and stared at Nick and frowned. "Why would you swear at me, I swear I was being nice, see Nick I have to put up with this and you call her sweet, kind and hot?" Selena turned to see Nick. She was happy Nick thought she was pretty but, at the same time disappointed that he can't see Ashley is a phoney. Nick looked at Selena and smiled. His cheeks got red and turned to face his friends. Selena looked at Ashley and said "huh?" Ashley got mad and grabbed the coffee in Josh's hand and spilled it on Selena's head "you are not hotter than me, you are just a piece of crap and will always be no body even dares to get close to me let alone beat me in the hot completion, Demi is always wrong this girl is not even hotter than a ant."

Nick turned to face Selena. A tear fell down Selena's face. Victoria and the others turned and started to walk to their seats. Ashley stood there with the cup in her hand and posing. Katherin got up and looked at Ashley and frowned and walked away.


End file.
